


Getting Into Character

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Angry Sex, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Blindfolds, Choking, Collars, Dark Fantasy, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Forest Sex, Forests, Gags, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intense, Kidnapping, Molestation, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Strangulation, Submission, Torture, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor and a familiar partner role-play an extremely hardcore fantasy they share. Not for the light hearted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into Character

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This work contains many potential triggers! Please read the tags thoroughly before proceeding.

Her lungs worked furiously. She used her nose in a futile attempt to detect her surroundings as it was the only sense she had any real control over. Pine and earth filled her nostrils.

Hands pressed against the sides of her head, effectively muffling any noise. Her world was dark. The blindfold was wound so tightly she couldn't even blink.

She was silenced by an uncomfortable device that she had to assume was a ball gag, but she never had a chance to actually see it.

What she presumed to be a collar was fashioned snug around her neck. It was secured to something because any time she had attempted to move her head more than a few inches it held fast and choked her. She quickly learned to hold very still.

The rest of her body fared no better. Wrists bound together behind her back. Legs spread wide with ankles secured. To what, she did not know.

Although they were outdoors, she lay on something soft, like a mattress. She was grateful, at least, that she wasn't directly on the ground.

Void of clothing and helpless, she'd never felt so vulnerable and exposed. He removed his hands and a chorus of singing tree frogs assaulted her ears. She knew they were somewhere deep in the woods. She shivered.

Rough hands grasped her breasts. Calloused fingers pinched her nipples eliciting a muffled moan from behind her gag. He tweaked and pulled until the sensitive nubs felt raw and sore.

She heard him breathing heavily. She knew that a full-out assault was coming soon.

The telltale sound of a chain jingling came just as something was applied to her nipple, squeezing it with intensity.

Nipple clamps.

It was almost too much. She protested, or tried to, with strings of incoherent, high pitched pleas. She tugged against her restraints. None of it had any effect. If anything, it turned him on.

"Yeah, I love to hear you moan and beg!" he said as he attached the other clamp. His hand enveloped her neck. His breath blew against her ear. "You're fucked now!" He slapped her cheek with his other hand. "Your ass is mine. You're my little slut, aren't you?"

She simply moaned.

His hand pressed hard against her throat. "Answer me!" he ordered.

She felt tears trickle down her face. "Mmm hmm," she managed.

She felt him leave her but only for a moment and he was back, but between her legs this time. Her body jolted as he pressed a wet finger to her asshole. She panicked, whining desperately, frantically fighting, choking herself on the collar in the process.

He laughed and smeared the viscous fluid on her hole, pushing his finger inside. "I'm gonna fuck your ass and there's nothin' you can do about it," he taunted.

Something slid inside her ass and she squealed. It wasn't his cock. It began to vibrate.

Before she had time to process the intrusion he was inside her pussy. His cock hurt her as he thrust rapidly in and out.

"Fuck!" His hands sunk into her waist. "Take it all."

_"Oh my fucking God!"_ she thought. It was all so intense. The lack of control. The immobility. The sensory deprivation. The invasion of her ass. The vibration. The double penetration. She'd never been so turned on in her entire life. She could have come right then but was trying to hold off and maintain her heightened arousal. It was incredible.

They'd role played many times before, but nothing this extreme!

________________________

They'd painstakingly discussed every aspect of this scenario a few weeks prior. The plan was for him to kidnap her in the middle of the night, take her to an undisclosed location and have his way with her.

Cora never imagined she'd feel comfortable enough to discuss her deepest, darkest fantasies with any man. It initially felt strange, but only for a moment. Voicing them turned out to be liberating and cathartic.

Chris was more reluctant,at least in this instance. He wasn't reserved about sharing his secrets with her. This woman had proved herself loyal time and time again. His reservations had more to do with the thought of actually playing out this particular fantasy.

He'd often imagined what it would be like to take a woman by force, although he'd never entertained the notion of actually carrying it out. He feared he'd take things too far and inflict too much physical pain, or worse, scar her emotionally.

In the cocoon of her overstuffed couch, they sat facing each other, both determined to maintain eye contact. After all, transcending the shame and suppression surrounding their sexual preferences and kinks was what their relationship was all about. She'd spent the last ten minutes confiding, in detail, her most carnal desires.

"Do you think it's unhealthy to have rape fantasies?" she asked earnestly. "Let me rephrase that. Do you think it's unhealthy to want to carry out rape fantasies?"

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and gently took her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. "Absolutely not. I think it's the exact opposite. It means you're not repressed." He paused and again sighed deeply. He was processing what she'd shared but knew she was eagerly, apprehensively awaiting his response. He reasoned it was only fair that he reciprocate.

"It's uncanny how well we mesh. I've always wondered what it would feel like to take a woman against her will, so I guess I have rape fantasies, too." He paused. It was strange to actually say it aloud. "I never thought very much about it because I never thought I'd actually do it!"

Cora's body relaxed. Even though they'd been hooking up periodically over the last year, when their schedules permitted, and had engaged in kinky role playing many times with absolutely no judgement of one another, she still feared the day would come when she would cross the line and he'd look at her like she had two heads and split.

She smiled and watched his obscene eyelashes flutter and fan his cheeks. "I know, right?" She giggled softly and patiently waited for him to continue.

"I'm kind of afraid of myself, if that makes any sense," he said quietly, eyes downcast.

Puzzled and slightly shocked, she prompted Chris to continue. "I don't understand. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of taking things too far. I don't want to lose control and fuck you up. I'd never forgive myself," he confessed and raised his eyes. "I have a seriously aggressive side."

Cora stifled a laugh. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I respect that, but think about it. Seriously. How long have we been doing this? You know me by now. Your seriously aggressive side is one of my favorite things about you!" She stroked his arm; a comforting gesture. "I love pain. You now this. You know how much it turns me on. And you know exactly how much I can take. You've never once taken it too far. That's what the safeword is for, remember?" She nodded her head. "I trust you. Completely."

Leaning forward, Chris pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm over thinking it, huh?"

She delicately stroked the back of his neck. "No, you're just sharing your thoughts. I'm grateful you're so thorough when we plan our adventures. Keeps things really safe. And it makes it better cause then I know exactly what you want!"

She backed away and looked into his eyes. They were so close she could see the greenish speckles that peppered his mesmerising blue irises. "So," she coaxed, her voice sultry and smooth, "What do you want?"

The sudden shift in her mood released all of his tension. His crooked smirk and lowered eyelids revealed he was 'in the zone'. Devoid of inhibition, he divulged his desires.

"I want to go all the way with this. You said you fantasize about being taken by surprise? I want to catch you off guard. Scare the fuck out of you. Hear you gasp in fear. See the look in your eyes." His cock swelled as he spoke. "I want to abduct you but I want you to fight me." His smile grew. "I love how you struggle and fight me." His mind drifted to past encounters and his breath hitched.

Cora's temperature rose quickly. She, too, was envisioning previous escapades. Her lips parted and she slid her hand from his neck to his chin. "I love it, too. It turns me on so much when we wrestle, when I fight you." She kissed his plump bottom lip, barely making contact. "But when you inevitably overpower me and have your way? Fuck...."

He snaked his arms around her, down her back, captured her ass cheeks in an iron grasp and forcibly pulled her against him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He'd picked the perfect night. She was exhausted from work and a 5-mile run and was in a deep sleep when she'd been startled awake by a hand over her mouth, a knife to her throat and a familiar voice telling her to keep quiet and do as instructed.

So she did, and was immediately soaking wet.

He was so rough! He manhandled her, blindfolded her, duct taped her mouth and wrists and dragged her to his car.

During the drive, as she lay across the back seat, the excitement and anticipation were unbearable. Her juices trickled down her thigh and she squirmed in an attempt to relieve herself.

When they finally reached their destination he opened the door and pulled her out by her legs. She struggled and fought when he attempted to drag her away. He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the car.

"Do I have to get my knife out again?" he growled.

When she didn't respond, he twisted her hair around his other hand and yanked her head backward. "I asked you a question! Answer me!"

She tried to shake her head but found it impossible. "Mmm mm.." she mumbled 'no' through the tape.

He released her but only to duct tape her ankles and knees together. "There," he said with a chortle. She could picture the smirk he surely had on his face. "Try to fight me now!"

He swung her over his shoulder and carried her defenseless body into the forest.

After all, where else would a wild beast go?


End file.
